


I am With You as You are With Me

by Heronfem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed and Breakfast, M/M, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am with you as you are with me," he murmurs.  "And I am never, ever leaving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am With You as You are With Me

There is sunshine starting to spread in long, thin strips over the bed, and Dean's muscles are loose and languid from the heat. It's a surprisingly warm morning, for Connecticut, and he relishes the time he can spend in bed before he's banished to the kitchen to start on breakfast. His eyes crack open for a moment, only to squeeze back shut when he sees the clock. 5:35 AM. It is entirely too early to be functioning, and he has every intention of going back to bed. Breakfast doesn't even have to be on the table until 7 anyway, that's what it says on the sign.

There is a kiss to his neck, gentle at first, and he makes a little noise of protest because if Castiel's kissing him, it means he's awake, and if he's awake, he now has to vacate the bed because, once again, cooking. He moves to roll out of bed, only to be stopped by a leg hooking around his own.

"Stay," Castiel's voice growls from behind him, gravelly with sleep. "I would have my husband in bed with me for a while longer."

That never fails to make Dean smile, so he settles back, letting Castiel wrap his arms tight around his torso, nuzzling into his neck to bite and suck marks into the space where neck met shoulder. It's a familiar routine, one they haven't kept up since wedding season crept up on them and they had a bit of a fight two weeks before. It's good to know things are back to normal.

"I'm sorry for calling you a control freak," Dean says quietly, leaning back into him.

"I'm sorry for insulting the pie," Castiel mumbles after a moment. "It was cruel to do so."

"Hey, that batch was pretty bad," Dean says gently, knowing that Castiel beats himself up worse than anyone else in the world even when forgiven. He always has. Now that he's human, it's even worse. When they bought the Pierpont Inn, which had ended up not being demolished as planned, it had been a struggle. They made peace with the ghost girls pretty quickly, and Sam stuck around to help them fix up the place, but the simple fact was that it was hard. They were adjusting to Castiel's humanity, and marriage, and all the craziness that went along with opening a bed and breakfast in Cornwall, Connecticut, and some days it was just overwhelming.

Now, Dean is content, and Castiel is happy, and it's been a year. Sam is back in school, this time for the oh so glamorous job of a CNA while working as a firing range instructor. How, exactly, the infamous Sam Winchester managed to wrangle that one, Dean isn't entirely sure, but he has a job so he can't complain. They are all safe and sound, the world is spinning on its axis, Metatron was kicked from his high up spot when Ash broke through with one very pissed off Naomi (and, _what?_ ), and they run a charming B-and-B in Connecticut. Life is good.

"You're thinking too loudly, husband of mine," Castiel says, nipping his earlobe. "Stop that. Be with me, Dean."

So Dean rolls over in his arms and pulls him into a lazy, languid kiss, searing every ounce of love for this fluffy haired, blue eyed, scruffy faced former angel that he can onto the man's lips.

"I am with you as you are with me," he murmurs. "And I am never, ever leaving."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for destielismylovesong.


End file.
